A combination of genetic and biochemical techniques will be used to probe the structure-function relationships involving specific tRNA's in E. coli. Particular emphasis will be on the role of tRNA's in regulation. Previous work in this laboratory has established the role tRNA trp in regulation of the trp operon. Future work will emphasize the role of tRNA in the "stringent response" which ties the production of stable RNA's to the rate of protein synthesis.